


Excepciones

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: Prompts KakaIru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot, alfa/omega, iruka!omega, kakashi!alfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Kakashi e Iruka por fin dan rienda suelta a su pasión.O también:Petición del prompt nº 2: el primer beso negro de Iruka.





	Excepciones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Hace tiempo que no escribo ni actualizo. Pero ya me conocéis: ¡puede que tarde en hacerlo, pero al final siempre lo hago! Aunque estoy segura de que eso no sea algo de lo que fardar xD 
> 
> En fin, aquí dejo el prompt que hace mil años me pidió una personita muy especial: Parvati1025
> 
> Tú lo pediste Karlita de mi crazón: el primer beso negro de Iruka! Pues aquí está; lo prometido es deuda <3 

 

 ****Kakashi lo estampó contra la pared; su boca, abrasadora contra la de Iruka, que le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, agarrándose al jounin como si fuera lo último que le quedara de este mundo, rasguñándole la tierna piel de la nuca con las uñas. Kakashi gruñó; su animal interno cada vez más satisfecho, cada vez más hambriento. Sus manos, que había dejado colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka, prácticamente se teletrasportaron a las caderas del moreno, que, de un momento a otro, se vio obligado a girar sobre su propio eje hasta quedar de cara a la pared.

Kakashi, desde detrás, tomó las manos de Iruka con las suyas, entrelazando los dedos en los nudillos del otro, obligándole a mantenerlas contra la pared, dejando a Iruka completamente a merced de su ansiosa boca. Iruka gimió al sentir los dientes de Kakashi hundirse en su cuello, cerca de la glándula a través de la cual el omega emitía esas maravillosas feromonas que lo estaban volviendo loco, ese delicioso olor que lo hacía delirar. Kakashi gimió casi derrotado al sentir aquél aroma volverse más potente, dejando caer casi por completo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Iruka.

―Kak-ah-ashi… ―suspiró Iruka su nombre cuando el albino lamió justo en ese punto tan delicado que había detrás de su oreja. Kakashi sintió su miembro hincharse ante tan erótica llamada. Deseó tener aquél cuerpo desnudo y abierto para él, su calor envolviéndole, dejándole recorrer todos sus secretos con parsimonia, deslizándose por su interior una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax, marcándolo para siempre como suyo. Solo de pensarlo volvió a gruñir.

Iruka giró el rostro, mirándole por encima del hombro con cierta timidez, pero la necesidad gravada a fuego en sus ojos. Sus iris brillantes, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los brutales besos, labios a través de los cuales se escapaban entrecortadas bocanadas de aire y deliciosos suspiros, sus mejillas arreboladas… Era demasiado para la cordura de Kakashi, que alargó el cuello hasta que, a pesar de la incómoda postura, pudo besarle nuevamente.

Kakashi arrastró sus labios por la mandíbula de Iruka hasta llegar a su cuello, donde volvió a besar allí dónde sus dientes habían dejado marca; una que, sin embargo, no era aquella que tanto deseaba dejar, aquella con la que nadie podría mirar a Iruka sin saber que éste había decidido unirse con Kakashi. El mero pensamiento nubló su juicio y volvió a clavar sus incisivos en la carne trémula del omega que tan apasionadamente se entregaba a él. El gemido que explotó en la boca de Iruka al sentir un segundo mordisco cerca de la base de su cráneo arrasó cualquier noción de vida inteligente del cerebro de Kakashi. El alfa se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus manos abandonaron tan de repente las de Iruka que el chunnin prácticamente se vio sostenido gracias a la pared. Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios; esta vez, de sorpresa. Las manos de Kakashi bajaron hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y sus hábiles dedos levantaron levemente la camiseta de Iruka, dejando una rendija de piel canela a la vista, justo por donde asomaba tímidamente el hueso de la cadera, que Kakashi no dudó en volver a morder y a lamer, y a marcar.

Iruka se removió contra Kakashi, buscando más contacto, echando de menos su calor. Kakashi mordió su costado, justo por debajo de las costillas, levantando por el camino la camiseta del otro. Iruka gimoteó; quería más. Kakashi sonrió, relamiéndose.

El alfa arrastró su nariz a través de la piel hacia el sur, deleitándose con ese aroma tan propio de Iruka, como a sándalo e incienso. Las manos de Kakashi habían estado vagando a sus anchas, casi por su cuenta, por el torso de Iruka, jugueteando con sus pezones por debajo de la camiseta de algodón y provocando escalofríos allí por donde dejaba que sus cortas uñas rozaran. Kakashi las llevó al frente de los pantalones del omega, calentándose aún más al notar, no solo la hinchazón de su compañero, sino una ligera humedad también. Rápidamente deshizo el botón, bajó la cremallera y tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo en una larga caricia con la que aprovechó para recorrer las esbeltas piernas. Entonces, Kakashi llevó su rostro hasta el nacimiento de uno de esos glúteos perfectamente redondeados y, a base de mordiscos sobre la tela del bóxer, llevó su boca hasta el punto ano de Iruka, abarcando ambas nalga con sus grandes manos, apretándolas y apartándolas la una de la otra para dejar espacio para que su cara cupiera allí.

Iruka prácticamente se deshizo en incoherencias cuando sintió la lengua de Kakashi masajear su entrada a través de su ropa interior. Su pene se irguió aún más, empapando más pesadamente la tela del bóxer. Tanto los dedos de sus manos como los de sus pies se enroscaron de placer y su espalda se enarcó. Iruka sintió que estaba a punto de entrar en ebullición, de explotar de excitación. Sobre todo cuando movió su trasero hacia detrás, asegurándose de que el rostro de Kakashi se enterrara aún más entre sus nalgas y el alfa, lejos de apartarse, emitió un gruñido de aprobación, apretó más su trasero y empujó su lengua aún con más ahínco contra su ano, como si realmente pudiera perforar el bóxer.

De pronto, Kakashi volvía a estar de pie tras él, sus dedos sujetándose a su cadera con tal intensidad, que Iruka supo al momento que al día siguiente tendría unas bonitas marcas. Y la mera idea le encantó.

―Iruka… Dormitorio…  _Necesito_  saber dónde está el dormitorio… O de lo contrario te tomaré aquí mismo…― le dijo contra el oído, con la voz quebrada de la necesidad. Iruka tembló; una parte de sí preguntándose qué tan malo sería hacerlo en la entrada de su casa, que sus vecinos le escucharan gemir toda la noche, que fueran capaces de sentir su aroma mezclado con el de Kakashi en tan antiguo ritual.― Iruka…― susurró Kakashi, y el chunnin tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, porque había sonado como una plegaria, como si al alfa se le agotasen las fuerzas.

―Final del pasillo a la derecha― respondió con voz entrecortada; la sangre corriendo aún más velozmente por sus venas tan solo de imaginarse lo que Kakashi quería hacerle.

Kakashi tiró de su mano y tan solo tres largas zancadas más tarde, el jounin lo guiaba hacia la puerta que él mismo le había indicado previamente pero sin dejarlo ir, aprovechando aquél tirón para hacerle girar y ponerlo de cara a él, para poder besarlo con hambruna lo que durara el viaje hasta su cama. Caminaron a tientas por el apartamento, chocando contra varios muebles mientras sus labios se devoraban y sus manos se exploraban. Las rodillas de Iruka chocaron por detrás contra el colchón, y él se dejó caer. Kakashi lo miró desde arriba, sin acercarse aún a él. Se dedicó a observar con parsimonia al chunnin que aguardaba con ojos expectantes su próxima acción.  _Dios…_ , pensó, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante de que Iruka era lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Sin siquiera apartar los ojos de Iruka, Kakashi se sacó la camiseta, dejando expuesto su torso, completamente marcado por cicatrices de guerra. Iruka se incorporó, estirando los brazos para tocarle, para acariciarle. Llevó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros, deslizándolas con lentitud por aquél amplio pecho cruzado por esa enorme cicatriz en forma de X. Sus pulgares rozaron los pezones de Kakashi y el albino contuvo un suspiro. Iruka levantó la mirada para posarla nuevamente sobre los ojos de Kakashi, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, pero rápidamente volvió a su tarea, siguiendo con sus ojos el camino que sus manos trazaban. Kakashi llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Iruka, quitándole el coletero con suavidad, jugando con él hasta colocarlo en su muñeca, la cual se llevó hasta la nariz para olfatearla. En efecto, olía como Iruka... Mientras Iruka terminaba de explorar con ternura cada una de sus marcas, él se dedicó a peinar con sus dedos aquellas hebras castañas, pensando en cómo excusar al día siguiente la desaparición de dicho coletero, que Kakashi pensaba llevar de ahora en adelante siempre consigo, oculto bajo los guantes de su uniforme..

Entonces, Iruka volvió a llevar sus manos a los hombros de Kakashi, apoyándose en ellos para poner sus rostros a la misma altura. Con manos gentiles, enmarcó el rostro de Kakashi y, tras mirarse unos segundos, Iruka rozó la nariz de Kakashi con la suya propia. Kakashi pensó que le besaría. Sin embargo, el chunnin continuó la caricia hasta llegar a la cicatriz que surcaba allí donde habitaba el ojo de Obito, y Kakashi sintió una emoción más que extraña cuando Iruka besó aquella marca con gentileza, con tal suavidad que casi parecía el beso de un fantasma o el aleteo de una mariposa. Kakashi tembló, porque ¿cómo era posible tener una conexión de ese calibre con alguien tan rápido? Iruka y él se conocían de hacía tiempo; cierto. Pero no había sido hasta después de los exámenes chunnin del equipo 7 que realmente habían empezado a hablar. Y en menos de dos semanas, allí estaban, comiéndose a besos y pensando, al menos él sí, en marcar a Iruka de por vida como compañero.  _Si solo hubiera conocido a Iruka antes…_  se dijo, entristeciéndose de solo pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, en todas aquellas conversaciones, risas y besos que podrían haber compartido mucho antes…

―Te oigo pensar, Kakashi…― le recriminó con cierta diversión Iruka, sus labios a tan solo un suspiro de los del alfa.

―Solo en ti…― le respondió antes de volver a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

En poco tiempo la ropa voló y pronto ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Kakashi obligó a Iruka a ponerse boca abajo. A Iruka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir cómo el jounin repartía besos a lo largo de la cicatriz que le quedó como recuerdo de la traición de Mizuki.

―Yo nunca te traicionaré― susurró Kakashi cuando sintió a Iruka temblar bajo él.

―Lo sé― le respondió el omega. No sabía por qué, pero Iruka simplemente  _sabía_  que Kakashi jamás lo haría.

La respuesta de Iruka fue tan honesta que Kakashi sintió como si volviese a tener una misión de vida; ya no un deber para con la villa, ya no una orden; sino algo que él decidía por sí mismo cuidar y proteger.

Un nuevo ramalazo de lujuria recorrió a Kakashi, que no pudo evitar seguir la curva del trasero de Iruka hasta volver a poder morder aquellos redonditos glúteos, esta vez sin ningún tipo de barrera entrometiéndose en su camino. Iruka se retorció debajo de él; sus gemidos animándolo a seguir. El peliplateado separó las nalgas y, al ver aquella pequeña entrada que se contraía del placer acumulado, se le hizo la boca agua. Al principio, le dio varias pasadas con la lengua pero, poco a poco, fue introduciéndola.

Iruka, por su parte, se quería morir de la vergüenza. Pero se sentía tan bien… Mizuki jamás le había tocado de aquella manera. Para él, aparte de besar y morder, todo lo demás quedaba fuera de juego. A menos que fuera dirigido hacia él, claro. Iruka podía darle todas las mamadas que Mizuki exigiera. Eso sí, el omega jamás podría esperar ningún tipo de reciprocidad. Hacia el final de su relación, ni siquiera el sexo anal era satisfactorio para Iruka, y eso que era el único que recibía. Casi parecía que Mizuki se acostaba con él por necesidad biológica, por lujuria, pero nunca por amor. Y sin embargo, Kakashi acariciaba su cuerpo con todo su ser. Sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes… En esos momentos, Iruka se sentía como un poema escrito por el puño y letra de Kakashi, y se lamentó tanto, pero tanto, de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como Mizuki… El otro alfa había sido un ser ruin, traicionero y egoísta que jamás miró por nadie más que no fuese él mismo. En seis años de relación, Iruka jamás se sintió realmente apreciado. Y, sin embargo, en menos de dos semanas Kakashi había logrado que el corazón le latiese a la velocidad de cien chidoris. El Hatake solo había necesitado de una cita para demostrarle lo que debería ser estar con alguien.

De pronto, a Iruka le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si Kakashi pensaba mal de él, que era el tipo el persona que se iba con cualquiera a la cama? Sin embargo, Kakashi era demasiado hábil, demasiado atento y, en cierto modo, demasiado salvaje, y tener su lengua en su interior, moviéndose e formas curvilíneas, ensanchando su entrada y abriéndose paso cada vez más hondo… Una nueva serie de gemidos de Iruka lograron arrancar otros varios de Kakashi, cuyo aroma se intensificó hasta el punto de hacer delirar al omega, que sentía a su alrededor cómo el olor de Kakashi rodeaba el suyo propio, casi como abrazándolo. Iruka ya no podía pensar. Ya no con claridad, al menos.

―No puedo más… Lo siento, Iruka― escuchó a Kakashi decirle con voz quebrada y profunda mientras le daba la vuelta una vez más. Iruka lo miró con confusión pintada en sus ojos. Un nuevo y furioso sonrojo tapó el que ya se había asentado en sus mejillas previamente. Kakashi pretendía follarle así, cara a cara, e Iruka tuvo sentimientos encontrados: ternura, vergüenza, excitación, miedo…

Kakashi se cernió sobre el chunnin al notar cierta disconformidad teñir su aroma. Apoyó su peso sobre sus antebrazos, colocados cada uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka para poder hablarle de cerca.

―Iruka… ¿Estás conmigo o con él?― le preguntó, a sabiendas de quién era probablemente quien nublaba sus pensamientos.

―Contigo― aseguró rápidamente.― Es solo que… Él fue mi primera pareja, y no le gustaba hacerlo así, por lo que… Es que yo… B-bueno… Nunca lo he hecho de frente…― terminó por admitir, tapándose la cara con las manos, avergonzado. Kakashi sintió un instinto homicida, pero logró calmarse antes de que se reflejara en su olor e Iruka se asustara; el omega ya había tenido suficiente con una pareja violenta.  _Pareja_ … La palabra se quedó atascada en su cabeza, como si su mente fuera un viejo tocadiscos rayado.

Miró a Iruka, aún tratando de esconderse del mundo tras sus temblorosas manos, y una pequeña sonrisa le nació. Kakashi se arrodilló en la cama, manejando las piernas de Iruka para colocarse entre ellas. Entonces, volvió a trepar por el cuerpo de Iruka y le apartó levemente las manos, lo justo para susurrar las siguientes palabras sobre sus labios.

―Iruka... Yo no soy él… Y voy a hacer que le olvides… Creéme… Pienso follarte de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar, en todas las posiciones que te apetezcan… Hasta que te canses de mí…

Iruka abrió un poco más sus manos, mirando al alfa a través de pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas. Finalmente atrajo a Kakashi, besándolo con profundidad, queriendo beberse aquella promesa, queriendo reírse de lo estúpido que sonaba el mero pensamiento de que él pudiese cansarse algún día de Kakashi. Y es que, más que una proposición indecente, aquello pareció eso… Una promesa.

El pene de Kakashi rozó la abusada entrada de Iruka, que gimió ante tan sutil caricia.

―Kakashi…― le suplicó contra el oído, y el aludido se posicionó, entrando con lentitud en el interior del omega, gruñendo ante el calor que lo envolvió, la suavidad de aquellas paredes que se contraían deliciosamente contra su pene, succionándolo, casi como si se lo quisieran tragar.

Kakashi empezó a bombear su miembro, al principio con suavidad; más tarde, alternando embestidas lentas y profundas con un vaivén más rápido.

Iruka le llamó. Kakashi abrió los ojos, deleitándose con la imagen de aquél ángel completamente deshecho de placer, temblando bajo él.  _Y por ti…,_  le susurró al oído su parte más primitiva, haciendo aullar de alegría a su alfa interior, que se regocijaba ante el placer de su pareja.

El clímax de Iruka se acercaba, intuyó Kakashi, que acudió entre los brazos que se estiraban hacia él, buscándolo. Abrazando con fuerza a Iruka contra él, Kakashi hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tirar de ambos. Sentándose en el colchón, Kakashi colocó a Iruka sobre él, ambos gimiendo ante el nuevo ángulo que propiciaba esta posición.

―Necesito que te muevas…― le pidió Kakashi, apartándole el pelo de la cara y besándole las mejillas con respiración entrecortada. Iruka se apoyó en él, inseguro.― Quiero que te muevas a tu ritmo… Lo que necesites para correrte, cielo… Soy todo tuyo…― le dijo, al verlo indeciso. Iruka gimió casi sollozando. ¿Por qué a pesar de no ser compañeros de vida, aquello se sentía tanto a hacer el amor?

Pronto Iruka se derramó sobre ambos de un solo grito que Kakashi decidió tragarse con un beso. Los espasmos de placer que azotaron el cuerpo de Iruka, haciéndolo rebotar de forma incoherente unas veces más sobre el miembro imposiblemente duro de Kakashi, fueron lo único que el alfa necesitó para correrse en el interior del otro.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas, respirando agitadamente. Kakashi intentó levantarse, pensando que su peso sería demasiado para Iruka, pero el chunnin reafirmó su abrazo, negándose a dejarle marchar. El omega llevó sus labios a la frente del alfa, acariciando con ellos el nacimiento del pelo, y Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de aquél magnífico hombre. Estaba a punto de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando la suave voz de Iruka le distrajo.

―¿Kakashi?

―¿Mmm?

―S-solo quería que supieras… No me acuesto con cualquiera… y menos en una primera cita…― dijo con timidez, llamando la atención del albino, que apoyó su peso en uno de sus codos para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.― Es que… No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí…― finalizó Iruka.

―No me la hago― le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla. Iruka suspiró aliviado, inclinándose en el tierno gesto.

―Yo tampoco…― decidió confesarle Kakashi también al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

―¿Eh?

―Yo tampoco me acuesto con cualquiera en la primera cita… Supongo que ambos somos la gran excepción del otro― le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida que le robó el aliento a Iruka. Mientras Kakashi volvía a acomodarse entre los brazos de Iruka, el omega sonrió para sí.

 

**** FIN ** **


End file.
